


Finally

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last, Arthur returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I watched The Age of Adaline and got really emo so I wrote this.

The greatest day of Merlin’s life was a brisk, sunny Sunday the day before the winter solstice. It was early in the twenty first century. Christmas, his least favorite holiday, was coming up and Merlin was filled with dread. Christmas was the day Arthur had died all those centuries ago. Every year Merlin foolishly hoped that Arthur would return, but he never did.

Merlin had kept his word to Arthur and given Gwen his protection and companionship until her death. He still lived near that damn lake after finding himself unable to leave for fear of being too far away from Arthur.

He woke early on Sunday morning to go into town for his daily cup of coffee. In his opinion, it was the best invention since alcohol. In the coffee shop, he took out his sketchbook and began to draw. He’d take up the hobby when the Black Death had hit to keep himself sane.

By nine o’clock, Merlin was on his way home. It was a cloudless day, but the lake looked dark and stormy. Before he could process what was going on, the lake began to gurgle. He could hear Freya’s voice for the first time in over a millennia. She was chanting in old, old English. The water bubbled as if it was boiling hot before turning the color of liquid gold. WHen the water had the color and brightness of the sun, beams of light shot down from the sky. It was finally happening.

As if it was a dream, a human figure rose from the lake. Merlin swore he could hear all the angels in heaven singing with joy.

When he was lowered back down to earth, he and Merlin ran to each other for the first time in hundreds of lifetimes and captured each other’s lips in a kiss. Tears were streaming down their faces.

“I’m here Merlin,” Arthur whispered. “I’m. here and I’ll never leave you again.”

“You’re back Arthur.” Merlin was still in disbelief. “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“Nonsense, my love. I’ve got a kingdom to rule and a man I’d die for all over again. What year is it, by the way?”

“2015. It’s almost Christmas.”

“2015? I’ve been gone an awfully long time.”

“Don’t worry too much, we can make things work. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“Just like before.” Merlin laughed. No doubt it would be hard, but they could make it through. They had each other after all.

“I love you, you clotpole.”

“I love you, too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
